


One Night At The Bar

by MadyHatter44



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Divorce, Drunkenness, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, Freedom, Funny, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadyHatter44/pseuds/MadyHatter44
Summary: Hermione finds out Ron has been cheating on her and goes to the bar where she ends up talking to one Draco Malfoy. As she confides in him her problems she begins to see a diffrent side of him which leads to a drunken race to the Ministry and a night of fun.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	One Night At The Bar

"Whiskey." I told the bartender. He pulled a glass down from the bar and filled it with liquor.

"Someones drinking to forget." A voice came from behind me. I turned to see Draco Malfoy take a seat next to me.

"You would to if you were in my boat." I laughed darkly as I drank back the contents of the glass and put it back down on the bar for the bartender to refill.

"Oh I'm already in that boat." The bartender who clearly already knew his order dropped a glass of whiskey infront of the blond before refilling my glass.

"Well fancy meeting you on the ship of crapy life choices." I laughed and took a sip of the refilled glass.

"So what's got you down?" He asked as he downed the liquid in his own glass.

"My stupid husband has finally gone and done it. He's been cheeting on me for a year." I swirled the liquid around in the bottom of the cup.

"Wait the Weasel cheated on you?" He looked scandalized. I nodded and dropped my head to the bar.

"To be honest I dont think it was ever love. I think we only had an infatuation with each other and I was to blind to see it till now." I laughed at my stupidity.

"Well I didnt think he could loose anymore braincels but I guess I was wrong. He had the girl that was so out of his league he could only dream and went and fucked it up." Malfoy seemed to be getting a kick out of my soon to be ex-husband's stupidity.

"What about you?" I asked gesturing to his once again empty glass.

"Astria Greengrass. Or I guess its Astria Malfoy right now. God I hate her. It's not like I chose to marry her but you know my family. Well I refused to fuck her and one day she announced she was pregnant. Obviously it's not mine so here I am. On the bright side I can finally get away from that leach." He concluded as he just ordered the whole bottle and poured me another before refilling his own cup.

"Dam. Who's kid is it?" It was probably insensitive of me but I had never held my liquor well and curiosity was eating me up.

"Not a dam clue. But whoever it is has no idea what hes gotten himself into." He laughed. 

"I hope your not planning on forgiving that Weasel." He continued changing the topic back to me.

"Not a chance I got the divorce papers in my bag." I finished off my drink and pulled them out of my purse dropping them on the bar.

"You havnt signed them." He pointed out. I had stopped at my house to get Ron to sign them. He had been mad but in the end he signed them after I found a letter from his mistress.

"I dont have a pen." I shrugged but before I could put them back in my bag Draco pulled a pen out of his pocket and dropped it beside them. I looked from the pen to the papers. Once I signed them it would be over. Fear washed over me I had never quit on anything but here I was getting a divorce. 

"What's stopping you?" His voice drew me back to the present.

"I've never failed at anything but if I sign them I've failed in marriage." I said without thinking he snorted before putting the pen in my hand.

"You cant go through life clinging to bad things instead of facing failure head on. If it helps you're not failing on your marriage, your succeeding in being free and being one step closer to happy." He gently moved my hand over to where my signature would have to go for it all to be over.

"I found that letter from her. She told him she was pregnant. There was an ultrasound picture and all." I hadn't relized but as I had been talking I had signed my name. My wedding band glowed red before crumbling to dust and the papers vanished. They were probably being filed as we speak.

"There you go. How does it feel to be free?" He asked as I looked at my bandless finger. Instead of feeling loss or sorrow I felt joy. Good bye Ronald Weasley.

"Really good." I smiled.

"You know Astria showed me an ultrasound photo when she was trying to convince me we had screwed one night when I was drunk off my rocker." He reached into his pocket and pulled out w picture of a baby in the womb. I gasped and pulled the letter and picture from Ron's mistress out of my purse.

"Well dam." He said as we looked between the identical photos. Ron had cheated with Malloy's wife.

"Ahahaha" I broke down laughing drawing the attention of people around us.

"I think I'm missing somthing." Draco looked confused by my sudden out brake.

"You were just saying how you almost felt bad for the guy who had knocked her up because she was such a nightmare and it turns out it was Ron. He is about to get the best karma I could ever dream of." I explained as a grin began to brake out of his pale face. Soon we were laughing so hard tears were welling in my eyes. I glanced at the bottle of whiskey that was now almost empty. Had we really drank that much?

"Hey are you two okay?" The bartender came by and asked as we began to recover. I explained our situation and showed him the picture and even he had to crack a grin as he walked off.

"Hey you're still married." I pointed to the ring on his finger. He glanced down and sneered at the gold band.

"My mother is still trying to work things out. It suposed to be a terrible scandal if we were to get divorced." He looked like he had tasted somthing bitter. I thought for a moment. If Astria was as bad as he said she wouldnt divorce him without a share of his family wealth. But who could bypass that pesky law of needing the other person's signature? The minister. And luckily Shacklebot owed me a favor.

"Do you want a divorce?" I asked completely sirius.

"Of course I do. I didnt want to marry her in the first place." He looked shocked that I even had to ask.

"Well then it's your lucky day." I grinned and grabbed his arm aparting to the ministry. I worked there so there was no problem getting in.

"Where are we going?" He asked as i pulled him into an elevator.

"To get you a divorce." I grinned wickedly. We reached the top floor and I practically tore the door off the hinges as I flung it open. Minister Shacklebot looked up startled to see the war heroin and a former death eater running into his office in the middle of the night.

"I'm cashing in that favour." I announced.

"Oh are you? You realize I wont owe you anything in the future for saving my life? You wont be able to hold that over my head." He laughed as I nodded along.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Divorce my friend Draco here." Draco looked startled but hopeful as the minister looked back and forth between us furrowing his brow.

"I'm assuming since you're here his wife doesnt want to." I nodded and he got up pulling a papper off a shelf.

"Now Mr. Malfoy. If you could sign right here." He pointed to the bottom of a modified divorce paper. He eagerly did and as he finished the last stroke of his name the band on his ring finger began to glow before shattering into dust.

"There you go!" My thinking may have been impaired but I could tell I had done the right thing.

"You're the best Kingsley!" Pulled him into a tight hug.

"Are you drunk?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nooo... well good night Kings I'll see you Monday." I grabbed Dracos hand and skipped down the hall before he could ask any other questions.

I couldnt see it but Kingsly smiled as he watched the two former enemies run off together.

"How does it feel?" I asked once we were back in the elevator.

"I dont think I've ever felt better." An actual smile was in place on the blonde's face.

"We're both free of those cheaters." I smiled as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispered as the doors to the elevator opened and we stepped out. The world was spinning from all the alcohol I had drank but it didnt stop me from skipping hand in hand down the street singing terribly off key with Draco Malfoy.

"Hey it's my house!" I jumped around on the sidewalk and pointed to the bungalow up a short driveway.

"Its so small!" Draco hycupped as I elbowed him.

"What? It's like the size of my garage." He shrugged and I laughed. I had almost forgot he was made of money.

"Hermione?!!" Ron came running out the door half dressed.

"Look Draco it's my ex-husband!" I shouted and pointed as I stumbled around. Draco who was just as drunk if not drunker waved like a child before bursting out laughing.

"Draco?!!" Astria came out of the house behind Ron.

"Look Hermione its my ex-wife!" Draco exclaimed copying my exact words. I laughed as had to put a hand on his shoulder to keep from falling over.

"Awww their such a cute couple!" I fawned and bounced around in circles. Ron looked like an anvil had fallen on his head while Astria looked completely confused.

"Imagine there kid." Draco snorted. And I understood why when I looked at them no matter how my intoxicated brain was any blend of them looked completely dorky. I began to laugh again.

"Are you drunk?" They both asked together. 

"Nah only a little tipsy." I snorted as I began to tip to the side. Draco caught me before falling to the ground with me. Once on the ground I had the urge to make a pavment angel so I began to wave my arms and legs around.

"What are you doing?!!" Ron shouted and came running down the drive.

"Whatever it is dont stop you look hilarious." Draco added falling back on the ground laughing.

"What did you mean ex-wife?" Astria cut in as she walked closed.

"Check your finger!" I pointed and when she did she gasped.

"But how?" She looked from me to Draco.

"Magic!" I shouted and waved my hand so little fireworks went off around me.

"Hermione calm down and come inside." Ron was glaring daggers at Draco while he helped me up but instead of following him I turned to grab Dracos extended hand pulling him to his feet.

"Run!" I shouted and we took off sprinting away from our confused looking ex's.

"Freedom!" I yelled as we ran down the street.

"Shut up!' Sombody called from a dark house on the street. I laughed lowder than I had in years as I held onto Dracos hand.

"Where am I going to stay?" I asked as I looked back at my house. I never wanted to go back there again.

"With me." Draco replied like it was obvious.

"But why would you ever want to go back to yours and Astrias house?" I asked confused.

"You think that's the only house I own?" He began to laugh before wrapping an arm around me and apparting away.

"Ta da!" He exclaimed as we landed in the middle of a living room. I looked around, the floor was wood while huge windows overlooking an ocean let the moonlight in.

"Its beautiful." I gasped when I turned to see a waterfall on the back wall.

"Of all the places my family owns this is by far my favorite." He laughed and spun around before collapsing on a white couch.

"I can see why." I kicked my shoes off and dug my feet into the soft rug.

"Welcome home Hermione." He grinned

~♡~

The small girl was laughing so hard her blond hair was comming loose from the bun I had just put it in.

"Thats how you and Daddg fell in love?!!" She gasped wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ma chérie, Love can be found in the oddest of places." I heard my husband's voice from behind me.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed as she bounced off my lap and ran into Draco Malfoy's open arms.

"Hows my buetiful princess?" He asked as he carried her over to her bed and tucked her in.

"Mommy told me how you fell in love." She smile that smile only a child could before placing kiss on his nose.

"Ah the story of how I Draco Malfoy the bouncing Ferret got the bookworm, Hermione Granger." He confirmed kissing his child's forehead as she giggled.

"Hermione Malfoy." I smiled ruffling his blond hair.

"Ah I like the sound of that much better." He agreed.

"Goodnight munchkin.' I kissed my little girl on the cheek before flicking out the light.

"Goodnight Mommy. Good night Daddy." Her voice was quite as she began to drift of to sleep. I closed the door behind Draco as we left her room.

"And hows my queen?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Never been happier." I smiled and leaned forward catching his lips in a slow kiss. 


End file.
